organizationxiiirpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Siexle
''Appearance; Siexle is described with long, wavy dirty-blonde/honey-colored hair with a few lighter, often slightly shorter streaks of blonde, bangs that fall over her left eye, and heterochromatic blue-gray eyes with golden rings around her pupils. Her typical outfit, hidden underneath her Organization XIII cloak (with the exception of the pants and boots), is a long-sleeved white T-shirt with a black Old English L on her left shoulder, a very lightweight, honeydew-colored vest left open, dark blue jeans, thick white socks, and black cowboy boots with white designs on the sides.. She also wears a silver key (which can't really open anything) on a black cord around her neck. Her cloak is slightly long on her, with very loose, slightly long sleeves. Personality; Shy, good-natured, and kind. Describes herself as unique and very friendly once you open up to her. Very intelligent for her age, but socially inept. Always keeps an open mind and is very curious, though she is known to have very bad anxiety and stress issues and schitzophrenia, even though she doesn't possess true emotions. Good Traits; Good-natured, kind, unique. Very friendly once opened up to. Intelligent for her age and longs for an academic challenge. Open-minded and very curious. Bad Traits; Shy and socially inept. Can be very stubborn and sometimes selfish. Physically weak, can't handle close-hand combat. Too sensitive for her own good, and her emotions often get the best of her. Can have a bit of a foul mouth when angered. Schitzophrenic and has anxiety and stress issues. Magic; * Fear magic (Lv. 7) * Firaga magic (Lv. 4) * Blizzaga magic (Lv. 4) * Thundaga magic (Lv. 5) * Aero magic (Lv. 5) Fighting Style; Siexle greatly prefers verbal or distance fighting, as she is not physically strong. She is excellent at dodging attacks, and while she doesn't have the best aim, she can often hit her targets on their weak points with her high-level magic. She does, however, rely a bit too heavily on her spells, especially her Thundaga and Aero spells. Her fear magic is her absolute last resort, as it will take a lot out of her and has an dangerous effect on her as well as her enemies. Weapon; Siexle's weapon is a long staff that she calls '''Nightmare Moon'. It's main colors are electric-blue, neon purple, and honeydew in a random, patchwork pattern. There is a slightly transparent dark blue orb on top of it, which has a silvery-white crescent moon symbol on it, thus giving it the name Nightmare Moon. ''Limit Break; Siexle's Limit Break is called '''Chaotic Spook'. When activated, the symbol on her staff will begin to glow brightly, and the area is turned into a completely chaotic nightmare. Her staff also begins to emanate an aura that can be used in conjunction with a spell, especially an Aero spell. Her Final Limit involves a much larger aura, which can damage enemies if they manage to get close to it, and electric-blue smoke begins to cover the area, which can slowly sap an enemy's HP and give it to Siexle. ''Background Story; Elise was born and raised on Destiny Islands. She didn't hang out around her actual family as much as she did her cousin, Sora, and his friends, Riku and Kairi. The group of them became very close friends over the years, though Elise tended to be very shy around Riku a lot of the time. It was later revealed that she had a crush on him, but it faded when she found out that Riku didn't return the feelings. As the years went by, Elise opened up a bit more to some of the other people on the island, including a girl who was almost like herself, named Roxy. She also became friends with Roxy's three firneds: Sibley, Landon, and Steven. Everything seemed perfect in her life until Destiny Islands was consumed by darkness. Elise panics and tries to escape, but it was too late for her to have any chance to. Her body is swallowed up by the darkness, tearing her heart out in the process. She lost consciousness shortly before losing her heart and stayed unconscious for a while. When she regains consciousness, she finds herself on a bed in a white room with a strange-looking symbol visible in several locations of the room. While she still had the outfit that she was originally wearing on, she had a black cloak on top of it, along with black gloves. She decides to wander around a bit before running into a boy about her age with spiky blonde hair. He looked slightly familiar to her, but he didn't seem to remember her. The only thing he seemed to know about her was her name, Siexle, and the fact that she was the newest member, number XV, of Organization XIII. By the looks of it, Siexle assumed that he was relatively new as well. She soon get used to the Organization, and finds out that Roxas, the boy she ran into when she awoke, was actually the Nobody of her cousin, Sora. Trivia; * Her real name used to be Elise. * Her schitzophrenia doesn't seem to affect her that much, especially since she's been on medication for it since she was diagnosed. From time to time, however, she does experience some auditory hallucinations. * Her favorite manga/anime series are ''Hetalia and Death Note, and her all-time favorite manga/anime characters are Lawliet (L) and Mihael Keehl (Mello), both from Death Note. * She is obsessed with Vocaloid, and her favorite singers are the Kagamine twins: Rin and Len. * She loves sweets, but she is also very fond of Italian food. * For unknown reasons, she dislikes red meat (actually, most kinds of meat because she finds the flavors weird. This does not mean that she is a vegetarian.). * She loves to watch Teen Titans, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and ChalkZone, as they are her favorite cartoons. * Siexle loves to write and draw, but she tends to procrastinate. A lot. * She is talented at singing and flute playing, and wishes to improve at the piano, though she is an advanced player for her level (beginner). * Siexle's personality and appearance (in her human form) is heavily based off of L (though it is unknown is she (L) is schitzophrenic). * Her voice actress, Luci Christian, was chosen because she was the voices of Alois from Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler II, Risa from D.N.Angel, Wrath/Truth from Fullmetal Alchemist/''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'', respectively, young Natsu from Fairy Tail, Hungary and young America from Hetalia: Axis Powers, Honey from Ouran High School Host Club, and Medusa from Soul Eater. All of the anime/manga series mentioned are some of L's personal favorites. Category:Female Category:Nobodies Category:Characters Category:Luna's Characters